A Journey Worth Taking
There are times I like to contemplate everything that has happened to me During a long path from an eager rookie to a loved and happy wife My husband being the one mammal I shared my most important bond with In the eyes of your smiling face, my dear Nick, I´ve seen the truth It´s yet another peaceful night we´re spending in our cozy little bedroom At our new home, which is the den of the happiest couple in the animal kingdom I sit here reading on our bed, in my bunny slippers, nightdress and new reading glasses I just bought Behind me lies my darling fox, in his boxer shorts as I lean my head comfortably against his chest While sitting in your lap for a while, I can feel how your vulpine paw touches my shoulder I put my book down and give a loving smile to my dear What a marvelous relationship this has been, ever since our days as friends After all we´ve been through, it´s no secret why many view us as heroes In time though, I realized what our feelings for each other were really like We realized that love between a fox and a rabbit wouldn´t be that unthinkable With you, I was ready to fight on, not accepting defeat And when I felt down and hurt, you helped me back on my feet That is only one of the reasons why I love you so much I sit astride on your lap, getting closer to you and feeling your heart´s warmth You hold me the same way as you did years ago under that bridge It´s great that I got to fix my mistakes and save the day with someone so loyal and brave I whisper sweet words to you in a tone most gentle and cooing While cuddling you, I hum our favorite love song As I gaze into your nature green eyes, I can see how they lit the flame in my heart Your love and care made me discover my true self, something I´ll never regret Ever since we hooked up, you didn´t need to kept your feelings hidden anymore All of your fears and loneliness disappear when you´re in my embrace To our new life, our union served as like a new dawn It won´t be long until it´s time for us to raise a family of our own Your gentle grip on me tightens as you get closer to your doe Just like I often do during nights out with you when I tug you by the tie Gently, you help me get natural as I get out of my nightie and put away my reading glasses With your one paw on my waist and the other on my face, I place mine around your ears My heart is beating so loud that it makes me almost swoon Even ZPD´s bravest cop is powerless against this kind of affection Both a blush and a seductive come hither-look appear on my furry face Which is instantly followed by an amorous, irresistible kiss I can feel your gentle paws touching my ears, back, butt and fluffy tail I´m now at my favorite place in the world, as you can tell by my smile Every moment like this with you, I´ll always remember With the way my life is like at the moment, I´m content with my share Both of our eyes close as our lips lock and we let the feeling sink in This is why I always say you make me feel like a woman I love you more than life itself, handsome Which is what you tell to me too as you kiss my nose The path I chose to walk with you has been worth it, darling A journey worth taking. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories in natural state